


part of a colorful time

by TheLadyTeddy



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyTeddy/pseuds/TheLadyTeddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of korrasami works post-finale, some take place in the southern water tribe, in the spirit world and beyond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	part of a colorful time

It wasn’t often that Korra got the time to return home for an extended period, even though the couple had made their home in Republic City Asami knew her lover often ached for the icy southern poles in all its frozen glory. Korra was the avatar, something no one could ever forget, she bent all the elements and could perform almost all of its sub forms (with the exception of fart-bending), but her roots to the Southern Water Tribe ran deep in her veins. It was apparent in all of her clothing, smatterings of blue, traditional jewelry pieces in lieu of more modern tastes that adorned the fashionable in Republic City. Asami didn’t quite understand, her heritage was mixed with Fire and Earth nation, she wasn’t even sure what parts each of her ethnicities were from, she didn’t understand Korra’s need to have certain colors present in their home, or her need to spend full moons out on the beach with other water-bends most older than she was. No, Asami did not understand.

However, sometimes there were times like these when she did. Though her father was chief of the Southern Water Tribe and there was a palace in Harbor City for them to stay at, it was really only for appearance as Tonraq and Senna made their home just a day’s ride from the city in the small village on the coast of the South Pole. It was here that they stayed, three more days ride into the frozen tundra and they would find themselves at the compound Korra stayed at for her Avatar training. It was a quaint village, everyone knew who Korra was and not by her title as ‘Avatar’ but as a member of their section of the larger tribe that made up the Southern Nation.

When Korra was often tackled and ambushed by children who were learning to water-bend and she gave impromptu lessons to them, eager to learn from the best water-bender in the world.

When Asami watched, Korra stand during mid-week meetings around the large pool of water and ice that the village was center and tell the story of Tui and La, her voice fluctuating and giving individual voices to the spirits and humans that speckled across the ancient water-tribe legend.

When Korra was shaken awake by her father in the early morning and was whispered that caribou-boar were spotted just down the coast. It was then that Asami got to watch Korra strip and put on full warrior regalia to join the hunt.

Asami did not understand Korra and her traditions. In the progressive ever-changing world of Republic City time did not stand still, it moved forward, it changed. Her world did not understand such ideals as tradition, legends and folklore, did not understand the ceremonies and the community that Korra seemed to have a serious grasp around. So sitting here, huddled up in the large meeting tent, the rest of the village holed up with them, it was an interesting experience.

The wind that howled and spit at them the last few days, snow rising and falling, Korra especially was on edge. Her arms and back often tight, her nose lifted to the air and her eyes constantly watching the horizon as if something was going to pop out and scare the living daylights out of them. Asami noticed this of all the water-benders within the tribe, hackles raised, as if they could feel the impending rush of snow and wind that would barrel through the village at breakneck speeds. Therefore Asami should not have been surprised when she awoke that night, really very early morning to the skins around the hut being smacked and pushed and everything shaking around them, the cold of the blizzard shocking her skin much like electricity would. It scared her. This was not what the girl was familiar with all. This was not her world. Republic City got snow, but it did not get blizzards. Korra was quick on her feet, as Tonraq was, the duo quickly dressing, grabbing heavy packs and opening a large hole in the back of the tent where Senna and Asami began to load into it items of what she supposed where of grave importance. The Father-daughter duo, both were nervous, staring at the flap-hope, ready to jump at any given moment.

Korra was the first to speak, “It’s dying down, and we’ve got a few minutes at least.”

“Are you sure honey?”

“Positive.”

“Do you think you can hold it off just for a few moments?”

“Yes?”

Asami at first did not understand, until she understood when Senna and Tonraq pushed the girl out of the tent, into the howling winds that she was sure were going to blow her all the back to Yue Bay. Until it stopped, well the freezing snow did, Korra standing behind them, her arms moving like a pinwheel, whirling and twirling, the snow and ice kept off the small family as it began a long trudge to the meeting hall. People joined up with them, water-benders joined Korra in her motion, a bubble of nothing but howling freezing air, children and elders in the middle as they made the rounds. Gathering members of the tribe, Asami could see two other similar groups, each from the North and East sections, each converging into the entrance where the waterbending masters and a few near-masters began to work double time, the snow brushed aside. Asami managed to get her way into the meeting hall, the water-benders trickling in until only the best-of-the-best were left, she shouldn’t have been surprised when Korra was the last to come in slamming the door shut behind her as the village looked on in silence as the wind and snow pounded the hall. She smiled brightly, goofy like she did when she got embarrassed or unsure.

“Shall we start a song?”

The question was met with great cheers as drums were pulled off the walls, stringed instruments and flutes came up too. Korra settled next to her family, not without pats on the back and hugs as the villagers showed their gratitude, Asami noticed all of the water-benders got such treatment. Korra curled up next to her, setting her chin on her shoulder softly, cuddling herself next to her girlfriend.

“’sami you’re freezing, c’mere.” The mechanic had not noticed how hard she was quaking and quickly buried herself into Korra’s arms that encompassed her, the Avatar’s natural source of heat suddenly warming up. Fire-bending no doubt. Asami tucked herself against Korra’s body, curling her head beneath her chin as they leaned against the darkened corner of the meeting hall. The drums began to beat, and Korra’s foot in time as hums began to break out across the room, the whole image was almost mystifying as the center hearth was set aflame, the smoke leaking out through strategically placed holes at the top of the building. Asami could feel the heavy hum of Korra’s voice, thrumming through her back, her head pressed against her throat as it steadily lulled her. It was not long until a high clear voice began to sing… well more chant in Asami’s opinion, softly, wafting over the villagers.

The song of the water-benders.

_“In the beginning there was the moon.”_

_“She pushed and pulled the waves.”_

_“The tides came, the tides fell.”_

_“The moon answered to no one.”_

_“The moon shone her light on the world, the light on her people.”_

_“The people basked in her glow and praised her beauty and strength.”_

_“For their praised she sang the song of the water for them.”_

_“She whispered, ‘listen closely”_

Giggles erupted as the little children in the crowd whispered along with the song, and Asami smiled, thinking back to a much smaller Korra. Imagining her, watching the girl and whispering the song alongside her as a small child.

_“The moon sang the song of the water.”_

_“Push and pull, ebb and flow, such is the way of the water.”_

Asami was surprised to hear Korra and the rest of villagers joining their voices to the girl. She was even more surprised to hear Korra’s singing voice.

_“The people listened to this song.”_

_“They sat at the water’s edge, listening to the song of the water.”_

_“Push and pull, ebb and flow, such it the way of the water.”_

_“Moon began to whisper it slowly.”_

_“Push and pull.”_

_The village sang it alongside her._

_“Ebb and flow.”_

_The village joined in again._

_“Such is the way of the water.”_

The third chime before the drums began to beat faster, the song speeding up from the low chanting-singing it was.

_“The people began to move.”_

_“They flowed with the tide.”_

_“They push and pulled the water alongside her.”_

_“The moon was glad, the moon sang.”_

_“The moon began to burn and glow.”_

_“The nights were long but the moon was above them.”_

_“They pushed and pulled those people of the water.”_

_“They whispered the song of their teacher.”_

_“Their skill was strong, their community stronger.”_

_“They flowed and ebbed, changed, and moved.”_

_“Such is the way of the water.’_

_“The moon was happy.”_

_“Happy to see the people she loved grow so large.”_

_“She sent down Tui: the pull”_

_“She sent down La: the push.”_

_“Such was the way of the water.”_

_“Such was the way of the water.”_

_“Push and Pull.”_

_“Ebb and Flow.”_

_“Change. Ebb. Push. Pull. Tui. La.”_

The village sang the last verse as the drum beat faster. Asami watched as people began to dance, the beat strong and fast as the song ended, the words resounding repeatedly. She could practically feel Korra’s veins and blood thrumming, watching her tribesmen dance and howl. Her feet pushing and beating in time to the chant and the drum as her mother and father joined the crowd.

“You can go.” Asami was surprised to hear the words popping out of her mouth.

Korra shook her head, “No I’m OK, I’ve done this before.” Nevertheless, Asami could practically hear her heart in her chest, synchronizing with the beating drum.

“It’s Ok Korra…” she untangled herself from the Avatar, who looked a little embarrassed, “It’s fine, be with your people.” Korra gave her a pained look before a few children ran up to her, their hands clapping.

“Push and Pull!” the beat their feet on the ground and grabbed the Avatar’s hand, trying in vain to pull her up. Korra glanced at Asami who sat on the floor, smiling gently.

Korra’s lips twisted into a smile, “Ebb and Flow.” Standing she brushed her ass off and began to stomp her feet in time with the drums, her body staring to sway back and forth before reaching down to grab the inventors wrist. The children were satisfied and ran off to grab a few others who were still seated on the ground.

“Change.”

Korra pulled her girlfriend up with a rascal of a smile before pulling her towards the crowd that had begun to gather around the hearth, laughing and dancing. Asami began to follow her movements, her feet slapping against the floor and her hands clapping and moving along with the swaying and fluid movements of those involved, twisting and turning. It was almost like waterbending itself, especially with a partner who eyes seemed to glow and bore into them.

Blizzards were all right in her book, if she got to see that glow in Korra’s eyes. Blizzards were even better once the heavy song was done, the laughter and cheers growing into silence as Tonraq stood, his hands raised as the villagers settled in again, the drums still beating lowers and slower.

“Open floors now everyone, who wants to sing the next song?”

Asami laughed as a few people began to howl out names, a particularly annoyed boy whose voice cracked and she felt instantly bad for him. The same girl who sang the waterbending song, obviously a favorite. She did not expect to hear Korra’s name showed out.

“Make the Avatar sing!”

“Yeah, Korra’s next!”

“Been a while since she’s been home give her the honors!”

“Make the best water-bender sing.

Her name was called out and Korra would’ve liked nothing better than to sink into the ground at that moment, her cheeks high red with blush. “I didn’t know you sang,” Asami stage-whispered at the Avatar.”

“…shit.” Korra dropped her head onto her shoulder, burying her face in the red leather padding there.

“It seems as though you’d all like my daughter to sing is this correct?” Tonraq laughed at the resounding chant of Korra’s name, “Looks like you’re up Korra.”

The water-bender sighed before kissing Asami’s cheek, “Alright, be back in a few.” Asami walked back to her place next to Senna who was giggling, her mouth covered by a single hand.

“Oh dear, this should be fun.”

“Well… Korra can sing right?”

“Yes, she’s a very good singer if you ask me. However, she is not very comfortable doing it outside the family. She used to sing traditional songs all the time as a kid, loud and proud, but she did not do it much after she was moved permanently to the compound. Along with her mild stage-fright, oh she used to get teased for forgetting the words to songs, even though she knew them by heart poor girl.” Senna cackled, Asami giggled at the idea of a child Korra getting stage-fright, she often wondered about Korra’s childhood since she heard so few stories, most of their friends and pseudo-family having only known her since she was 17.

Tonraq sat next to his wife, “What do you think it’ll be then?”

“Hunting song more than likely.”

“It is one of her favorites, though I doubt that’ll be the one she’ll pick.”

Tonraq smiled as Korra whispered to those who held the instruments, her face a little red as she shifted from foot to foot.  The flute players began to smile.

“Oh… she’s going with that one.”

“Her favorite.”

Korra shucked her parka, and Asami was surprised to see that her normal sleeping shirt or outfit was lost, the pants were there yes, but the shirt was different. It was high collar yes, deep blue with the pattern of her old-armband around the edges, it was taken in at the sides, the sleeves were long and draped. Asami could hear a woman comment to Senna on Korra's skill in sewing and dye-work, but she barely registered it. The inventor was unused to see Korra in attire that didn't look like she was off to go adventuring or into a fight. It was simple clothing, but it was different. Asami watched as Korra walked to the wall and pulled down a sea cucumber gourd along with a long necklace made of beads and what looked like claws hanging from multiple strands. Korra draped it over her shoulders and began to tap the gourd on the side her her hip, moving slowly towards the crowd. Her voice was low as she approached, the gourd sounding like rainwater and it seemed to cast a calm over the villagers, the flutes started up slowly around her. The sound of the gourd’s beads and the swish of the heavily adorned necklace seemed to fall like rain.

_“I think over again.”_

_“My small adventures here”_

_“When from a shore wind I drifted out.”_

_“In my kayak”_

_“And I thought I was in danger.”_

The hush was quiet over the crowd, elderly folk leaning forward in their seats whispering the words alongside Korra who looked so… strong in the firelight. The shadows dancing up her cheeks, her eyes intense as they moved over the crowd.

_“My fears,”_

_“Those small ones.”_

_“That I thought so big,”_

_“For all the vital things,”_

_“I had to get and reach.”_

Her voice pitched higher, as if it too reached for what she searched for. Asami wasn’t sure if she had ever seen Korra look so beautiful in her life.

_“And yet, there is only,”_

_“One Great Thing.”_

_“The Only Thing.”_

_“To live and see in huts and in journeys.”_

_“The great day that dawns,”_

_“And the light that fills the world.”_

The song ended in a whisper, with Korra’s eyes staring right into her own, a peaceful lull over the crowd as the Avatar whispered it again.

“And the light that fills the world.” The beads on her necklace falls silent, the flutes taper off and the gourd falls to her side, the sound of rain ending.

There were no cheers, nothing but silence as Korra pulled of the necklace and placed it on the wall, the gourd as well. No one said a word as the Avatar moved through the seated families and villagers, her eyes staring straight as Asami before kneeling in front of her, palms up on her thighs. Asami reached for them and Korra shifted closer, butting her head against the mechanic’s forehead. Asami wasn’t sure if she could breathe at that moment, her tight chest and high blush at the intense gaze Korra gave her. She had looked at her like that before—entering the spirit portal, those moments during her recovery at Air Temple Island, when they got away from Koh, early mornings when Asami was still half-awake. It was intense, and if Asami did not know any better, she would say it was like an inferno piercing out from her sapphire orbs.

However, she did know better. Korra had the soul and personality of a fire-bender. But her roots, her life, her traditions, her culture, were all water-tribe. It wasn’t fire-like intensity in her eyes, but like the blizzard around them, howling, screeching, all at once frightening and exhilarating. As the steady drums that beat around them and the icy tundra, that Korra was born of. Ice, snow, and water, piercing and intense. Korra lifted their intertwined hands together; it seemed like a lifetime she had been staring into those eyes.

“And the light that fills the world.” She sang again.

Asami never wanted to stop staring into those eyes.


End file.
